Gonna Get Mine
by animeluver123123
Summary: A hot band, The Pixies, are in trouble & Gajeel, Natsu, & Gray are on a mission to protect them. Ivy, the lead singer with a voice that could rival Lzzy Hale (Halestorm) has received some threatening fan mail that have since escalated. M for lemons with all 3 and language. I haven't written anything not school related in a while so let me know what you think by Rating & Commenting!
1. Gonna Get Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Halestorm or any of the songs referenced in this story. The Pixies are a real band but they are not the ones I am referencing. (I named the group what I did because I thought it was a somewhat amusing play on the Fairies of Fairy Tail protecting The Pixies)

Gajeel was walking by the request board when stopped mid-stride and walked backwards to the board again. He turned and stared straight at a mission poster for The Pixies. "Holy shit!" he exclaimed. Gray and Natsu, both of which were fighting nearby, stopped fighting long enough to ask what had happened. Gajeel ripped the poster off the board and thrust it towards their faces. "Do you know who this is!?" he asked. "Uhhh. No?" Natsu said as he untangled himself from Gray's choke hold. Gray grabbed for the poster but missed because Gajeel moved it out of the way. "Are you going to let me see it, dumbass?" Gray asked as he glared at Gajeel. "No way dude. When I take this mission, I want Ivy to sign this." Gajeel said as he hugged it protectively to his chest. "Wait. Ivy? As in Ivy from The Pixies? THAT Ivy!?" Gray exclaimed as he ripped the poster from under Gajeel's arm. "If you take this mission, I am SO in. Her voice is like sex for your ears." Natsu peered over Gray's shoulder and got a better look at the poster. It featured a picture of a woman with long, wavy red hair and piercing green eyes singing her heart out into a microphone with 3 band members behind her on a stage. The text next the picture said, 'Wanted: Skilled body guards. We, The Pixies, have received some threatening fan mail lately and it has started to turn violent. The reward is 600,000 Jewel to protect the band until the culprits are caught. Bonus: a private concert if you catch the culprit.' "Wait, isn't this that chick that you are constantly talking about Gajeel?" Natsu asked. "Shut up, Flamebrain. I do not go on and on about her…. I just think she has an insane voice and rockin' body." By this point, Gajeel and Natsu were pummeling each other and rolling around on the ground. "I mean you aren't wrong, Metalhead." Gray chimed in, just before he got sucked into the swirling ball of limbs and cursing. "Would you guys stop fighting long enough to take the job already?" Mira asked from behind the bar as she polished a glass. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel stopped rolling around and looked up at Mira, then at each other, and then back to Mira before jumping up and saying, "Hell yeah I'm taking the job!" They all glared at each other for a moment before exploding in an argument about who would get to take the job. Mira cut them off by saying, "You guys do realize that the poster says 'body guards', right? As in plural? Plus, if all of you are working the job, then you guys have a better chance of getting the bonus concert for the guild."

"Dude, calm down, everyone is going to think you're weird if you keep fidgeting like that." Gray said as he elbowed Gajeel in the side. "I can't help it! I've been a fan for so long. Ivy and The Pixies are my inspiration when I write my music. Besides, you should be more worried about Natsu, he looks like he's about to explode." They both looked at Natsu who was tapping both of his feet and rubbing his palms on his pants as he sat in his plastic chair. "What's his deal?" Gajeel whispered to Gray. "Turns out he's been a closet fan for a while. He blames Lucy." Gray whispered back. "WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!?" Natsu shouted as he jumped to his fee, fire shooting from his mouth. "You're the people who answered the ad right? Come this way." Jeff, the band's manager, said as he entered the hall they were sitting in. All 3 of them jumped to their feet and immediately went over to him. A flurry of questions bombarded Jeff so he simply placed a finger to his lips, the universal symbol for "shush", and opened the door he had just come from.

As the door opened, Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray were stunned into silence. The Pixies were on a stage, playing one of their hit songs, Gonna Get Mine. A large lacrima crew was moving around them to catch them at different angles. "Holy shit… that's them! And their filming a new music video!" Gray whispers. Gajeel simply nodded, his eyes the size of dinner plates. By the time Gajeel and Gray had dragged their eyes away from Ivy, who was playing her purple ombre guitar while smirking into the lacrima camera, Natsu had managed to sneak all the way to the front of the stage. The green and purple lighting behind the band complimented her teal wrap top and guitar, the soft yellow spotlights making her hair look like fire. The band ended the song with pyrotechnics, which Natsu decided to eat. "How did that guy get in? And what is he doing?" Cole, the bassist, asked Jeff, who was talking quietly to director. "He's one the guys who has volunteered his services for your security." Jeff said dismissively as he moved onto the next thing on his list. "He's pretty hard core. I mean he's eating flames. Is he part of the circus?" Axl, Ivy's brother and the drummer in the band, said to no one in particular. Ivy handed her guitar to one of the stage hands and hopped off the stage, her high heeled, knee high, black boots clicking on the floor. "So, who are you guys?" Ivy asked as she leaned against the edge of the stage tuning a different guitar. Just as they were about to answer, Happy came crashing through the door. "You left me behind you jerk!" He screeched as he flew into Natsu, knocking him over.

At that moment, a woman from the catering company entered through the smashed door, wheeling a cart heavy with food. "Lunch is here." She said. Moments later, she tripped over a thick cord connected to one of the lighting poles. The cart went shooting forward, right in the direction of where Ivy was tuning her guitar, oblivious to the impeding danger.


	2. The Rock Show Part 1

Gajeel's iron arm shot out in front of her, the cart smashing into his arm, sending sandwiches and drinks flying through the air. Sandwiches landed all over the stage, one even hitting the cymbal on the drum set. At the loud clang, Jeff glanced up from his clipboard, "What just happened?" Already leaping over his drums and jumping down from the stage, Axl yelled, "Ivy almost got crushed by a cart you moron!" By this point, Gajeel had already retracted his arm and had scooped Ivy up from where she had fallen on the floor, rendering Axl's help pointless. He deposited her on stage and started to take inventory of her possible injuries. "Are you ok?" Still slightly shaken up, Ivy gazed up at Gajeel, "Uhh… yeah. I think so….. thank you… for saving me…. I don't even know your name." Gajeel stood up from his kneeling position and she took his hand to stand up, "Damn you're big" she muttered under her breath as she got a better look at both his height and muscle mass. "Gihee. The name's Gajeel, and yes, yes I am." He said back quietly with smirk and a wink. She smirked back and held onto his hand for a few moments longer than necessary. As she separated from him she gave him a quick once over and walked towards her brother. With a click of his tongue and a turn of his heel Jeff said, "Well now that that is over, you guys need to head to the tour bus. In case you guys have forgotten, you have a concert tomorrow." Everyone else in the room looked at each other before filing out the broken door after Jeff.

Back on the tour bus, the band got moving, causing Gajeel and Natsu to hide away from everyone else to be sick in peace. Gray rolled his eyes at his dragon slayer friends and continued to lounge with the rest of the band. "What's up with them?" Cole asked Gray as he gestured to back of the bus. "Let's just say that their type of magic makes them sensitive to moving vehicles." "So, what made you want to become a member of a guild?" Ivy asked Gray as she finished painting her finger nails teal. Gray, temporarily lost in her emerald green gaze, kept staring until she smiled and made a 'well? I'm waiting' motion with her head. "Oh. Right. Uh. Well," Gray launched into his story about how to found Fairy Tail while the rest of the group listened intently. "That's so cool! So you really can create things out of ice? Can you show us?" Axl and Ivy asked at the same time. They glanced at each other before cracking up. "You totally can't tell that they're related." Dylan said, sarcasm dripping off his words. Gray obliged the request by first creating the Fairy Tail symbol, then switching it to a small ice sword, and then to a complicated looking flower, which he then handed to Ivy. "Dude. That was smooth as hell." Cole said with an approving nod. Ivy, willingly accepted the flower and pretended to sniff it. Moment later a loud bang came from the front of the bus where the driver and Jeff were located. "Looks like we have broken down… great." Jeff muttered as he reached for his lacrima communication stone.

When the band turned back to Gray, his clothes were off and he was down to his boxers. "What the hell man? We don't want to see that!" Cole exclaimed as he covered his eyes. "How did that happen so fast?" Dylan whispered to Axl. Ivy, glanced down at her flower again and smirked to herself as she stared at Gray's chiseled body. Gray turned bright red and quickly collected his clothes. "Dammit Gray, can't you keep your clothes on for 5 minutes?" Natsu said, reentering the main cabin of the bus, as he had recovered now that that the bus wasn't moving anymore. "God damned stripper." Gajeel muttered under his breath. "So that's.. normal for him?" Ivy asked, setting her ice flower gently on the table next to her. "I guess you could say that. His master used some… interesting training methods. He can't seem to break the habit." Natsu explained as he took Gray's seat. "I'm going to see if I can fix the bus." Gajeel said as he exited the bus. Shortly after Gajeel left, the bus's engine was back to roaring away, Gray's clothes were back in place, and Natsu and Gajeel went back into hiding. Ivy raised her eyebrows in surprise and said, "Next stop. The rock show."


	3. The Rock Show Part 2

Author's note: If you haven't checked out Halestorm's music, I highly recommend it. (They have a great sound if you are into rock/alternative and I use a few of their songs in this chapter).

Despite the slight delay, The Pixies were only delayed by about 30 minutes and still had plenty of time for a sound check before starting their concert in Oshibana Town. The security at the location pulled Natsu, Gajeel, and Gray aside to explain the situation. "Hey, I heard you guys were hired by the band to help with security. Have you guys been briefed?" One of the security guys asked. They all shook their heads no and waited for an explanation. "Ok, so we are the group's usual security team. We typically travel separately from the group for several reasons. One because the bus doesn't have that much space and we are able to move ahead of the band to make sure that each location is secure. Normally we don't really have too many problems other than the usual idiot trying to get up on stage or fan trying to sneak back stage, which is another reason why we don't normally follow them everywhere. However, in the last 3 weeks the band, and namely Ivy, has been receiving threats. At first, they just started with letters but about a week ago, it escalated to people messing with the bands' private room. Someone managed to get past us and trashed the bands' private room backstage and even went as far as to write a threating message in Ivy's lipstick on the mirror. That happened at their last concert. This is first one since that happened and we're afraid that something else might happen. Your jobs are going to be to keep an eye out for suspicious people and to help us protect the band. Any questions?" Again, they all shook their heads no and were sent to different positions around the venue.

While security started setting up, the roadies finished their set up for the band. The lights dimmed, and a steady guitar beat started the ring throughout the room. The drums entered next and then the lights came up and Ivy's voice could be heard out and clear belting out their hit song, Rock Show. The deep red lights contrasted Ivy's flowy teal crop top and dark brown skirt. The spot light glinted off her silver bracelets and made her hair appear as if it were on fire. Axl did a cool flip with his drum stick as the chorus kicked in. Ivy leaned forward into the mic and pointed out towards where the crowd would be in just 20 short minutes. At the end of the song, the lights returned to normal and Ivy made her towards the left wing of the stage where Gajeel, Natsu, and Gray were standing, awestruck. "I'll take it that you liked it?" She said, crossing her arms. "That was fantastic! I'm so fired up!" Natsu exclaimed as he hopped around. Ivy smiled and said, "Then I think you'll like a song that I have in the works. It's not ready yet. But I think it will be soon." "What other songs are you guys planning on playing tonight?" Gray asked, surveying the area. "You'll just have to wait and see," she said with a wink as she sashayed away from them and back towards the center of the stage for one final check.

In order to decide who got to guard the stage, the guys decided to draw straws. Gray, having drawn the longest straw, got first pick, and of course selected the stage location, leaving Gajeel to guard one of the main doors opposite the stage and Natsu to guard the door to the left of the stage. Meanwhile, the rest of the normal security staff set up sporadically around the venue and even had one person in the fully stocked dressing room that included a full bathroom. When the clock struck 8, the crowd began flooding the standing-room only area and the concert began. Everything was going well; the crowd growing more and more animated with every song. At one point Gray even used his ice make magic to create a fog across the stage for a few of their songs. Ivy thanked with him a subtle inclination of her head and by making eye contact with him while singing directly to him.

The trouble began at the start of their second to last song called Scream. Ivy had done a good job of getting the crowd to scream after she said scream (in the lyrics of the song) but at one point during the song a different scream rang out. One of the security guards managed to scream in alarm before being knocked out by his assailant. Natsu and Gajeel, both with their enhanced hearing were attempting to locate the attacker while Gray tried to signal to the band that something was wrong. Ivy noticed his flailing arms and gave him a slight WTH look from the stage while still singing. By this point Gajeel and Natsu had made their way through the packed crowd by moving around the perimeter of it. The song ended and the stage went dark. Gray took this opportunity to run onto the stage and whisper in her ear, his warm breath tickling her neck. "There's been an incident. We need to get you out of here now." She turned her head, leaning in close and whispered back, "That explains your flailing around. Ok. We only have one more song scheduled and then you can whisk me away to safety." Gray snuck back to the wing but stayed as close and humanly possible to the band.

Ivy grabbed the water bottle hidden behind a speaker and took a swig of water before clearing her throat. She cleared her throat and reached for the microphone, speaking into the darkness, "All right guys. We have one more song for you," the crowd boo-ed and aww-ed. The guitar and drums kicked in and the band began their final song, I Get Off. Ivy began rocking with the music and as she began to sing, the lights came back up on the stage, growing brighter and brighter as the song continued. She looked out over the crowd while singing, quickly finding Gajeel's hulking form on the right and Natsu's pink hair on the left. She nodded at them and give them each a playful look. As she launched into the chorus for the second time, she noticed some weird movement in the crowd near the front of the stage. When the brief guitar solo started, she moved a little farther back and gave Gray a slightly concerned look. He quickly scanned the area but by the time he spotted the threat, she was already back in front of the mic, ready to belt out the rest of the song. As she launched into the one of the final long notes of the song, she was hit in the chest by a large splash of squid ink. She only paused for a split second before continuing the song, glaring down on the culprit. Natsu, being closest to the person, tackled the heckler while Ivy finished out the rest of the song, appearing completely unphased on the outside. Gajeel immediately headed for the back of the stage, where he spotted a dark figure dart down a small corridor. Despite what happened on stage, he gave chase, leaving Gray to figure out what to do about the band. The second the song ended, the stage went dark and Gray ran to Ivy, his shirt already in hand to help try to clean her off. He led her off the stage and to the private dressing room to get cleaned up while the rest of the band left the stage to find Jeff and figure out what had happened.


	4. I Get Off (Gray Lemon)

Gray led Ivy behind the stage and to the dressing room. He used his security ID badge to open the door, doing a quick once over of the room before leading her inside. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Gray helped Ivy to sit down and started to remove her 4-inch knee high boots. "Yeah… I'm ok. Just a bit shaken up." "You were incredible back there; the way you took that hit and acted like it was nothing." Gray gushed as he set her shoes aside. Ivy shrugged and pulled his shirt from off her head and said, "I didn't want them to get what they wanted, a rise out of me. Otherwise they win." She paused and stared at his shirt, "Your shirt is going get ruining from this ink. Although I don't mind the view." Ivy licked and bit her lip. "Eh. I don't mind so long as you're ok." He said with a soft blush appearing on his face. She smiled down at him, gently touching his hair, and then noticed just how ruined her fluttery teal top was. "I'm just glad this place actually has a fully bath. Most venues only have a half bath. I'm just going to hope that they have a large supply of hot water." Gray pulled her to her feet and helped her to the back of the room. While she inspected the bathroom, Gray searched the room for spare clothes. He managed to find a band tee (of The Pixies) and a pair of jeans. "I hope these will work." He said as he passed them through the door, making sure to keep his head turned for her privacy, "I'll be out here if you need anything." He turned and took a seat just outside the door. Moments later he heard the water turn on and the soft swish of a shower curtain.

'I can't believe some idiot brought a water bottle of squid ink to a concert just to attack Ivy. Something serious could have happened. I hope Natsu and Gajeel had more luck spotting and catching the assailants than I did. Why didn't I see it sooner!? ' he angrily slammed his fist on the table nearby. Moments later, a damp but still ink covered Ivy appeared in the doorway. "Everything ok? I heard a loud bang and thought something had happened." She stepped closer, checking him out as she asked, "What happened to your clothes?" Her eyes roamed over him hungrily, taking in every chiseled muscle, noticed that he was, yet again, in only his boxers. "Yeah. That was me. Sorry about that. And I'm sorry for not," Gray started before being cut off at the sight of Ivy dripping wet and only holding a small washcloth to cover herself. "Don't' be sorry; I'm certainly not," she said with a smirk as she gently ran her nails over his bare shoulder. She noted the evident tent forming in his boxers. "Not…. Not… uh… not…" Gray kept trying to talk but was too dumbfounded by what was happening to fully finish a sentence or think to cover his ever-growing bulge. She slid her hand down his arm, nearly to where it rested on leg, hovered for a moment near his erection, before moving back up again. "Would you like to join me in the shower?" she whispered in his ear as she leaned closer, licking and nibbling his ear lobe. She gave him a few seconds to ponder while she slipped back into the bathroom, making sure to swing her hips as she went. His eyes followed her, even after the door had closed. By this point he had shaken off his confusion and was thinking more clearly. 'Holy shit. I can't believe this is happening. What if someone comes it?' As he closed the bathroom door, he froze the lock to the dressing room, ensuring that they wouldn't be disturbed.

When he turned around, he could see Ivy's curvy silhouette from behind the shower curtain. He struggled out of his boxers and then stepped into the shower. The moment he entered the shower, Ivy's lips crashed into his. Her warm lips nearly sizzled against his cool ones. She moaned as he slid his tongue into her mouth, his right hand tangling in her hair while his left hand grabbed her around the waist, pulling her closer. Their tongues battled for dominance before she out-maneuvered him. She smirked into the kiss, pleased that she had won, and deepened the kiss further. He pushed her closer to the stream of hot water pouring from the spout. She gently ground her pelvis against his throbbing hard-on and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Gray took this opportunity to move his hands so that he could pick her up, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. She groaned with desire as he pushed her against the wall, kissing and sucking on her neck as he moved down. He thrust against her, teasing her by rubbing his erection against her clit. She moaned louder and dug her finger nails into his shoulder. "God Gray, you feel so good." She moaned. He smirked and bit down on her shoulder tattoo. "Careful or else you'll leave marks that I'll have a hard time explaining." He mumbled into her breast as he suckled it. She hissed with pleasure and growled, "No fun."

He lowered her back to the ground and started to tease her, first with only one finger, slowly circling her clit before moving back and forth at a painfully slow speed. When she begged for more, he slid a second one in, increasing his speed as well. She reached out for him, quickly finding his throbbing member, and started stroking him up and down, matching his fingers' pace within her. With her other hand, she reached behind the curtain and blindly fumbled around for a small foil package. Having found what she was looking for, she leaned forward, licking his ear and whispered, "Enough teasing, I want you inside me." He passionately kissed her, slowly sliding his fingers out of her, causing her to groan in anticipation. Ivy opened the foil package, retrieving the condom and making sure that it was properly in place before grabbing onto the sides of his face, pulling him in for another powerful French kiss. A guttural sound came from Gray as he pinned her against the wall, penetrating her deeply. Her hips bucked in response and she moaned for more. Gray feverishly kissed her as he picked up the pace, driving her closer and closer to the edge. "I'm so close Gray," she whimpered. He pumped into her one last time, releasing her wrists, before a shattering orgasm overtook her, Ivy going nearly limp in his arms, writhing with pleasure. Moments later, Gray came harder than he ever had before, joining her screams of satisfaction.

After they had both cleaned up, properly this time, Gray quickly dried off and dressed, leaving Ivy to finish her shower in peace. He dashed across the dressing room, pressing his ear to the door to listen for people in the hallway. Hearing nothing but silence, he slipped out of the room, making sure to relock the door, just in case, and sped away from the dressing room. A million thought ran through his head and he headed towards the lobby, 'Holy shit. That was amazing. I can't believe that just happened. Although I can't really talk to anyone about this…' His train of thought was interrupted when he ran into Jeff.

Ivy turned off the now cold water and sighed. 'Well as fun as that was, I really hope he doesn't think anything of that…' She finished drying off and was about to slip into the clothes that Gray had found for her before their shower escapades, when she heard a loud bang at the dressing room door.

Author's note: This was my first time writing a lemon. I hope you enjoyed it! More lemons to come in later chapters.


	5. Mz Hyde

I'm sorry for the massive wait. Finals hit and then I was on vacation for a bit and now another semester has started…. But I'll try to update when I can. I'm hoping for a chapter every 2 weeks or so.

Ivy had just stepped out of the bathroom, now fully clothes but still towel drying her hair, when Natsu, Happy, Gajeel, and the rest of the band had managed to finally bust into the dressing room. "What's up?" she asked, setting the towel aside and picking up a hair tie. "We were starting to wonder what happened to you." Axl said with a knowing, brotherly look. She gave him a quirk of a smile and the subtle lift of an eyebrow before slipping her boots back on. "Well we're thinking about taking our new Fairy Tail friends out for a drink in thanks for them helping to catch 2 of the people involved in the threats." Cole said, grabbing his jacket from the back of a chair. "Sounds like a plan. Although you guys realize that we have to get back on the bus and head to Kunugi sometime tonight, right?" "Yeah, yeah, we know, 'mom'. Now come on. Gray's already waiting for us out front. I think I saw him talking to the security team and Jeff."

They all filed out of the dressing room and headed to the lobby. Once there, they found 3 members of the security team sitting on one side of the room and Gray sitting on a couch with his head in hands. "What's up with Ice Princess?" Natsu asked to no one in particular. Gray mumbled something into his hands. "What? Speak up," Gajeel strolled over and whacked Gray on the head. Gray looked up at Gajeel and shouted, "I said, 'they got away'!" "WHAT!?" everyone exclaimed loudly, startling people in the lobby of the concert hall. "How?" Axl asked softly. Axl wrapped a protective arm around his sister. Ivy gripped the back of his coat, the soft, worn leather material balling up in her small fist. Gray stood up slowly and followed everyone outside while he explained what he had been told. The security team followed them at a respectful distance. "So, when I got to the lobby, Jeff pulled me aside and told me that apparently the 2 suspects got away while in police custody. Supposedly while on their way to the police station to be processed, the vehicle was hijacked. Luckily none of the transport crew was injured but that still means that they got away! Now we have nothing to go on! The police never got a chance to fully question them!" Gray punched a nearby brick wall. "Hey! Stop hurting yourself! This isn't your fault. You all did your job. We're still here. No one got hurt, so I'd call that a win." Ivy said as she pulled Gray's arm back down to his side. Dylan dropped back, falling into step with Ivy and Gray. Happy flew off of Natsu's shoulder and onto Gray's saying, "She's right…." Dylan nodded in agreement and said, "Now, I think we should go to this bar and take everyone's mind off this shit for a while."

Cole opened the door and everyone filed in. The bar was fairly full due to the late hour and was dimly lit, with a fully stocked bar. To the left of the bar, there was a small platform that stood as a stage for open mic night, fully equip with different kinds of drums, microphones, and even a keyboard. On stage was a guy strumming out a nameless tune on a guitar. As they scanned the room, a group of people left the bar. They made a beeline for the 4 open seats leaving Axl, Dylan, and Gray to search the room for some extra chairs. Natsu, Gajeel, Ivy, and Cole took the seats at the bar (in that order). The security team stood around briefly before finding seats at a nearby table. The bartender stopped in front of them and quickly took their orders. Cole handed the bartender the band's company card and ordered 6 shots for the group and beer for himself, Natsu and Gajeel each ordered a beer, and Ivy ordered a tall glass of pineapple juice. As the bartender walked away, Gray and Axl returned with chairs. "What happened to Dylan?" Ivy asked her brother as she scanned the bar for the band's guitarist. At that moment, the bartender returned with their drinks and then promptly left to pour the shots. Axl gestured to a particularly dark corner of the room where Dylan was already making out with a leggy brunette. "How does he do that…" Cole mumbled into his beer. The bartender returned with a small tray of shots and set them in front of Cole for distribution before taking Axl and Gray's orders. Cole got up and set one shot in front of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Axl, and saved the last two for himself.

"You aren't drinking? Don't rock stars normally go hard after a kick ass concert?" Gajeel asked Ivy as he sucked down his first shot of the night. Ivy took a big gulp of her pineapple juice and said, "Maybe some rockers, but I don't…. or at least I don't drink while on tour. Hydration is key. Alcohol dries out your throat and dehydrates you." Natsu took that moment to lean over and elbow Gajeel in the ribs. "Maybe that's why your singing sucks so much, Metal head!" Natsu started manically laughing, nearly falling off his bar stool. Gajeel punched him in the shoulder, with the intent of fully knocking Natsu off his chair, but lucky for him, Happy left Gray's shoulder and caught him at the last second, before perching himself on Natsu's still-shaking shoulder. Gray leaned around Cole and shot Gajeel and Natsu dirty looks. "Would you guys knock it off!? We don't need a bar brawl in here! It's not the guild hall!" Already feeling the alcohol, Cole leaned his head on Ivy's shoulder and said, "She's right though. You don't get a vocal range like hers by drinking heavy every night." Cole swung his head off her shoulder and jumped into a conversation with Gray about how to get girls, causing Gray to blush furiously given his previous exploits mere hours ago.

Gajeel stopped glaring at the still-laughing Natsu and turned back to Ivy, who had just finished off her pineapple juice. Gajeel waved down the bartender and ordered her another. "So, does all that hydration actually help you sing?" Gajeel finished off his beer and leaned on the bar, giving Ivy his undivided attention. "I mean, it definitely helps, but I take other precautions as well." "Like what?" "Well I don't eat dairy because it can cause mucus to build up in your throat, which leads to coughing. I also try to get at least 10 hours of sleep in order to make sure that I am properly rested before perform…. Although that rarely happens with the tour schedule we have. However, I feel that our fans deserve the best performance we can give." 'Wow. She really cares about her fans.' He gazed at her dreamily while she caught the bartender's attention again to ordered him another a beer. She turned back to him and asked, "So, when you aren't at your guild or protecting band members, what do you do?" A faint blush colored his cheeks, "I write, play, and sing… but nothing as good as yours." She chuckled into her hand, "I mean, no one sings EXACTLY like me." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him. He shrugged sheepishly and admitted that he has used her band's music as inspiration for his own. "Have you played any of your music publicly?" "Only at the guild hall." "Hmm… that's a shame. I'm sure you're pretty good." She gazed at his hands briefly, biting her lip. "You have big hands…. You must be a bass player… I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do with those hands," she said with a playful wink. At that moment, the bartender arrived with his beer, giving Gajeel the moment he needed to recover from his shock that Ivy was flirting with him. Ivy smirked at Gajeel's reaction and asked, "Do you have a favorite song that we do?" Gajeel stared at her for a second before saying, "I guess I'd have to say either Mz. Hyde or Apocalyptic." Ivy nodded as a few wicked ideas popped into her head, one of which she could make real in the very near future. She leaned back on her stool and saw that her bandmates weren't too far gone yet, just looking tipsy.

She hopped down from her chair and tapped them each on their shoulder. First, they looked around to try find where Dylan had gone and conferred with the security team to find out where he went. As it turned out, Dylan had ditched the group approximately 40 minutes ago, to head back to the leggy brunette's place. A member of the security team was following him to make sure that he was safe (in more ways than one ;) ) Ivy then explaining her plan to Axl and Cole, both of whom were excited about the idea, much to the chagrin of the remaining members of the security team. Cole swayed slightly while walking up to the stage to put their names on the open mic night list but managed somehow. While Cole wobbled off resembling Bambie on ice, Axl worked on locating guitars to borrow for their mini concert. In order to secure a guitar from the guy who was playing when they walked in, Axl had to promise the guy Ivy's signature but in the end he managed to round up the necessary guitars. Even in her 4-inch heels and with Gajeel sitting, Ivy was still a few inches shorter. She cupped her hand to his ear and whispered, "How well do you know our songs?" Gajeel paused for a moment before smirking and saying, "I know them all by heart."

10 minutes later, the people on stage finished their set and Gajeel, Cole, and Ivy made their way over, each holding properly tuned guitars. The remaining members of the security team each took a side of the stage. Ivy settled into her element, confidently grabbing the microphone, and without an introduction, the band launched into the foreboding sound of Mz. Hyde. At first Gajeel's fingers were clumsy on the strings but as the song progressed, he improved exponentially. Natsu and Gray were the first people to chug down the rest of their drinks and charge to the front of the stage, both to prevent crazy fans from getting too close and because they got caught up in the moment of being that close to a band that they idolize. At the end of the song, Ivy borrowed a sharpie from the bartender and signed the guitar she was playing before saying into the microphone, "We only have time for one more. You ready?" The crowd pushed in farther towards the makeshift stage, causing Natsu and Gray to push back. She blew a kiss at them before getting the ok from Cole and Axl to start the next song.

Axl started them out with the drums before Gajeel, Cole and Ivy joined in on guitar. Ivy snuck a look at Gajeel who was grinning from ear to ear. He caught her gaze for a moment and his grin turned to a lustful smirk as he watched her gyrate to the music while playing her guitar. As she sang the high notes, she turned to him and they played towards each other, getting closer and closer with every note. Though, their moment didn't last long, because she was forced to return to the microphone to finish the song, the heat of their gaze rippled throughout the audience. As the last moments of the song were fading into the heated air, Cole looked out at the audience and caught the gaze of a petite redhead. He blushed the color of her hair as she winked and waved at him. Cole moved to step off the stage, but his arm was caught by one of the bodyguards, preventing him from reaching the pretty redhead. The next thing they knew, the protection group had formed a small wall between the band and the pulsating crowd, trying their best to keep them all back. As Ivy walked away from the stage, she passed the signed guitar to Axl, who in turn, handed it to the guy who owned it. Before they could escape to the door, the redhead slipped a scrap of paper to Cole. He took one look at it and slipped out from behind the mini wall the bodyguards had formed. One of the two remaining bodyguards spotted him quickly slipping into the crowd and had to break off from the wall to follow him. 'This is so not worth 3,000 jewel an hour' the bodyguard thought as he searched the room for any sign of Cole. Axl, having caught the eye of a different woman and took the distraction of Cole leaving as an opportunity to make his escape as well. The remaining bodyguard took one look at Gajeel's hulking form next to Ivy and nodded to him as he tried his best to navigate the extremely crowded bar. Looking at each other, Gajeel grabbed Ivy's hand and lead her out the door, leaving Natsu and Gray to figure out their way back to the tour bus. Once outside, Gajeel glanced at Ivy and knew what she was going to ask well before she asked it. "I'm sure they'll be fine… besides… it'll take them a while to find a way to get through that crowd." When Ivy looked up at Gajeel, she found a smirk on his face and lust in his eyes. She squeezed his hand and let him lead her away.


	6. Apocalyptic (Gajeel Lemon)

I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated! School has been crazy but it should be slowing down soon since I'll lose 2 classes. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the story this summer! I hope you enjoy! ;)

As Gajeel and Ivy rounded another corner, she heard her communication lacrima go off. She stopped in order to remove it from her pocket, forcing Gajeel to stop walking, lest he be forced to drop her hand. Gajeel turned to see a wide grin spread across her face. He gave her a look and tried to peer over her shoulder at the message. She playfully hid the lacrima behind her back before he could see it, causing him to draw nearer to her. "I have ways of making you talk," he growled at her as he bent his head to look her in the eye. Ivy grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled him closer. "I accept that challenge," she purred back, releasing his hair. He was about to close in on her mouth when she said, "It was a message from Jeff." Gajeel stopped one millimeter from her soft lips. "What does he want?" He barked in frustration as he pulled away. Ivy, who was still smiling, continued walking down the street, tugging Gajeel along. "The message said that we'll probably be leaving in the morning instead of tonight since the rest of the band is… indisposed. One of bodyguards lost track of Dylan so he had to call in Natsu and Gray as back up." Gajeel fell into step with Ivy. She took in the still-confused look on his face. She sighed. "Which meaaaaaanns," she said, dragging out the word as she slowed her pace again to look Gajeel in the face as she said, "that we will have the bus to ourselves until they find Dylan."

By the time they reached the bus, Gajeel and Ivy could barely keep their hands off one another because of all the flirting and foreplay that occurred on the brisk walk back to the bus. Just as Ivy reached for the door handle, Gajeel forcefully spun her around, pinning her to side of the bus with his strong arms. She grinned and grabbed a fist full of his shirt, drawing him in for a heated kiss. His hands began to roam down her body and under her clothing as she moaned and kissed him harder. When they broke apart for air, Ivy pushed him aside, smoothed out her clothing, and reached for the handle again. She poked her head inside and called out. Hearing no reply, she grinned broadly and grabbed Gajeel's bulging bicep, pulling him inside.

Upon being pulled inside, Gajeel reached out to pull Ivy in for another steamy make out session but only found air. Ivy was already across the room, pulling the blinds shut on all the windows. She whirled around and found Gajeel leaning coolly against a countertop, watching her the way a predator watches its prey. "I have an idea, for that challenge you issued me earlier," Ivy said as she rummaged through a drawer. Pushing off the counter, Gajeel sauntered towards her. "What might that be?" He said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and then blowing into it, sending a shiver down Ivy's spine. "How good are you at Strip Black Jack?" Ivy said breathlessly, showing him the deck of cards in her hand. By the time she finished her question, Gajeel had moved onto nibbling on her ear lobe. "I look forward to learning how to play." He growled into her ear.

Once they separated, they sat at the kitchen table, while Ivy dealt the cards. "Basically, whoever goes over 21, removes one article of clothing. If you get Black Jack, you get to pick what 2 pieces the other person takes off…. And if you have the lowest number, you lose a piece of clothing." "Sounds like fun." Gajeel said as he picked up his cards.

Several hands of cards later, Gajeel was down to his boxers while the only thing missing off of Ivy were her shoes, which she removed in order to get comfortable. "Ok… how the hell did this happen?!" Gajeel growled as he looked at his hand of cards again. "I guess you aren't very lucky, Gajeel," Ivy purred as she laid down a 10 of spades and a 10 of diamonds. "I'm about to get very lucky," Gajeel said with a smirk. He laid down a perfect had with an ace of spades and a jack of spades. Ivy's jaw slackened slightly but she quickly recovered with a playful smile. "I want your socks, pants, and shirt." "Hey, hey, why are you calling for 3?" Ivy asked as she slowly removed her socks. "Well I got Black Jack, so I get 2, and you have the lowest number, so I get another one." She gave him a look of dismay, but took the opportunity to stand up and slowly give Gajeel of strip tease. Once her clothes were discarded on the floor, Gajeel took in Ivy's curvy form, now only clad in a matching set of shear teal undergarments. Ivy licked her lips as she sat down and said, "I think this final hand should be all in." Gajeel gave her a wink and made a motion with his hands for her to hurry up and deal. She made a show of leisurely shuffling the cards, prompting Gajeel to scoot closer to her. He pointed at her lacy undergarments and said, "Those will be on the floor soon." She tossed his cards to him and said, "I can only hope, hot stuff." They both quickly set down their cards, showing that they both had 20. Just as Ivy started to stand up and say, 'looks like it's a draw,' Gajeel pressed his hard body against hers. She met his lips by standing on her tiptoes and Gajeel looped his arms under her legs to pick her up. Ivy wrapped her legs around his waist and ground her pelvis against his ever-growing erection. He groaned against her lips and moved his mouth away from hers to say, "I think there's a few too many layers in the way." She paused as her kisses against his neck and nodded in agreement.

Gajeel leaned Ivy back onto the table, pinning her small wrists above her head with one hand and teased her through her panties with the other. Once Ivy was soaked, he pulled her lacy panties aside. Gajeel slowly plunged one digit inside her, earning him a sigh of satisfaction from the red-haired siren beneath him. As he pulled away, Ivy moaned and begged for him to do more. Gajeel happily obliged her breathy pleas and leaned down to nibble on her ear before making his way to one of her breasts. He smirked and used his abilities as a dragon slayer to transform his finger into one of iron with ridges. Ivy escaped Gajeel's hold and sunk her fingers into his hair as he thrust his finger inside her again and again. Gajeel flicked his tongue over her nipple, causing Ivy to shiver with pleasure. Her back arched off the table and she bucked against him, earning a passionate kiss from Gajeel. Gajeel wrapped his arms around her, lifting her from the table so that she could wrap her legs around him again. "Ready for the main event?" he breathed against her soft lips before biting her neck. Ivy slipped her hand into his boxers and grasped his pulsating erection. "What do you think?"

Gajeel untangled himself from Ivy and quickly retrieved a condom from his pants pocket. As he made his way over to where she was still lying on the table, he asked, "Are you sure?" She smiled at him and nodded yes and she welcomed him back into her open arms… and legs. Before doing anything else, Gajeel gripped her thighs and swung her legs over his shoulders as he dropped to his knees in front of the table. "What are you," Ivy started to say. But she was cut off and ended up moaning the rest of the sentence as Gajeel licked her with his pierced tongue. "Oh wow," Ivy moaned as she fell back against the table. Gajeel continued to lick and toy with her until she was the breaking point of climax. Just as she was about to go crashing over the cliff of pleasure he stood up and straightened her legs so that they ran up the length of his torso. He thrust into her and she screamed his name. He gripped her hips and brought her closer until every inch of him was inside her. As he was about to bring her to climax, he helped her to sit up and picked her up to finish her against the wall next to the table. Ivy wrapped her legs around him and clawed at his back as she orgasmed, bringing to climax with her. Gajeel moaned her name as he came. Their eyes met and he kissed her fiercely on the lips before releasing his grip on her legs.

A shrill sound broke the silence that fell inside the tour bus causing Ivy stumbled slightly as her feet hit the floor. "Shit! That's my lacrima. Someone's paging me!" Gajeel helped her to sit in one of the chairs at the table they had just consummated and quickly grabbed his pants, her shirt, and her lacrima. Ivy thanked him with a smack on the ass as he walked past her towards the bathroom to clean himself up and threw her shirt on. "hey what's up? How'd things go with your lady?" she said as she answered the video call from Cole. "Excellent," he said with a wink. "I just wanted to give you a heads up that we should all be back at the bus in about 20 minutes. We found Dylan. He gave the guard the slip and ended up with a DIFFERENT girl. I swear that guy gets more ass than a donkey farmer." Ivy snorted and thanked him for heads up before ending the call. She spun around in the chair in time to see Gajeel exit the bathroom wearing only his pants. "I'm going to guess that you heard that?" "yeah." Gajeel muttered as he located his shirt. "It's a shame… I was hoping for a round 2." Ivy sighed and stood up from the chair, "Yeah. I'm bummed too. Dammit Dylan. At least Cole gave us a heads up." Ivy opened the blinds and windows in an attempt to air out the bus before the others arrived.

After getting dress, they managed to locate a fan and opened the bus door to aid in the airing out process. Gajeel took up his "post" outside the bus door and Ivy opened her suitcase to find pajamas. She was about to change when everyone filed in; the bandmates with giant smiles on their faces and the bodyguards looking worse for wear. "Long night?" Ivy mused to the captain of the bodyguards. "You don't know the half of it." He said as he flopped on the floor. Ivy glanced back at Dylan to see him grinning like the Cheshire cat. She shook her head and continued on her way to the bathroom to change for bed. From inside the small room she called, "I expect to hear all about your escapades in a minute." "Oh. You will. Don't worry about it sis." Axl said. "Yeah it was hilarious!" Natsu said with a cackle.


End file.
